The Best That You Can Do
by MakeSomeNoise-2019
Summary: Gary is a stuck up spoiled brat, he has been all his life. Then how did one girl change him after only one night? OldRivalshipping One-shot Song fic *PIC NOT MINE* Harmless slightly emotional fluff! BEWARE THE HORROR


**EDIT 11/14/12: Oh my god... so much cheese. I guess I was feeling mushy or something that day because this is possibly the cheesiest thing I have ever written. That's all I have to say, I didn't change the story whatsoever.**

**LOL randomest fic I've ever written! Not that the story's random or anything but I felt like writing something and well here it is. I do not own Pokemon or the song Arthur's Theme (The Best That You Can Do), which is an underrated and underused song. It's really beautiful so listen to it if you can. Best version (in my opinion) is the original sung by Christopher Cross. Originally I wrote this about Ash and Dawn but I thought the situation fit Leaf and Gary more.**

**Enough talking and on with the story.**

_Once in your life you'll find her_

_Someone who turns your heart around_

_And next thing you know_

_You're closin' down the town_

Gary ran. He ran away from the problem. That's what he had done all his life; run. He was very good at it too. All his life had been organized and had never really done anything productive in his life. After all, he was a spoiled rich brat, and he knew so. He had all the girls he had wanted, all the things he had ever wanted, money and time to spare; what more could he ask for?

But this girl, she made him feel like he was above all that. She made him feel human.

_Wake up and she's still with you_

_Even though you left her way across town_

_You're wonderin' to yourself_

_Hey what've I found_

For the first time he hadn't used and played a girl, he hadn't discarded her like an unwanted toy; he hadn't been a total ass for their date. He felt something for her. No not love, but maybe, just maybe, some affection. Anyways it's too late now. Maybe in his heart he never left her but physically he had. He wanted to run back, ask her to marry him to be his soul mate, but that wasn't his style.

So he kept running. But as his pace slowed he realized that he was falling for her. Every bit of her. Her dark chocolate hair, and brown eyes to match. Her pink, soft lips and the melodic voice that escaped them. She was perfect, and he didn't deserve her. He would never deserve her. No she needed a man with discipline and responsibility and human heart. A compassionate man.

_When you get caught between the moon and New York City_

_I know it's crazy but it's true_

_If you get caught between the moon and New York City_

_The best that you can do (the best that you can do)_

_The best that you can do is fall in love_

He sat down on the sidewalk and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful sunny morning. The sun was partially covered by a cloud and the sky was streaked with shades of pink, purple and orange. The perfect sunrise, he wished he could share it with her. No don't think about her, it's the past now.

_Arthur he does what he pleases_

_All of his life his master's toys_

_And deep in his heart_

_He's just he's just a boy_

_Livin' his life one day at a time_

_He's showing himself a really good time_

_He's laughin' about the way_

_They want him to be_

But maybe if he changed, the new him would deserve her. The old one could fuck off and he could be happy with her. But he didn't know how to change. So what? This girl was special and he would do anything for her. He loved her and she deserved the world and more. She was sweet, smart, down to earth and knew right from wrong. He would change, change just for her. Leaf, his idea of perfection was right in reach.

_When you get caught between the moon and New York City_

_I know it's crazy but it's true_

_If you get caught between the moon and New York City_

_The best that you can do (the best that you can do)_

_The best that you can do is fall in love_

He looked up once again and opened his eyes to reveal her. Her angelic beauty literally shining through her. She smiled but worry was obviously present in her eyes.

"Gary, why are you out here? You look sweaty, have you been running at this hour?"

She seemed genuinely concerned, this made him smile. Smile, not smirk for once. For the first time his usual cocky, arrogant persona was not present. He stood up and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He didn't care about the disgusted looks this gained him because she was there, sharing this perfect moment with him.

When the need for air finally reached him they pulled apart. She looked at him with loving eyes. It looked like she was about to talk but he stopped her and spoke.

"Leaf, I like you, a lot."

"I like you too," she replied with a smirk.

"Well I like you more than I have ever anyone before." He said as he looked down at her. He held her hands and gazed into her beautiful eyes.

"So… When are you going to ask me out on a second date?" She said mockingly. He felt so stupid, of course he had to ask her out again. He didn't really know how to ask this particular question so he got down onto one knee and held her left hand in his hands.

"Leaf, would you like to go out on a second date with me?" He said, uncertainty could be heard creeping into his voice. Leaf burst out into a fit of laughter. She laughed for half a minute while Gary looked at her with a confused expression.

She wiped her eyes and finally responded, "You haven't been on many second dates have you?" Gary shook his head and wondered how she could have guessed, "That explains it, well of course I would now please get up, you look like your proposing." And with that Gary was back up on his feet.

She took his hand and they walked back to his home. Then Gary thought to himself that someday he would ask her to marry him, and when that moment came she would say yes.

_The best that you can do is fall in love_


End file.
